


Aftermath

by Evil_Little_Minion



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Forced Pregnancy, Hybrid - Freeform, M/M, New Family, Psychological Torture, Rape Recovery, relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-09-19 17:00:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9451268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Minion/pseuds/Evil_Little_Minion
Summary: The aftermath of Rowena’s time with Lucifer in the episode “The Foundry.”





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Rowena goes to the Winchesters and Castiel for help

Rowena remembers only having this feeling once before. When she conceived Fergus. This feeling of total weakness and helplessness. She had promised herself not to be weak again, but here she was. Weak, again, Pregnant, again. And not by her choice, again. The thing is, if she kills this kid, there’s a very big chance she’ll die in the process. 

But, this time, she honestly doesn’t know where else to turn. She can’t tell if this child inside her is a product of the vessel or Lucifer. All she knows is that she feels different. She feels a shift in her power. So, now she is at the “front door” of the Winchester bunker, looking for answers, looking for something. She chants a small spell, sending a message into the bunker and to the younger Winchester, asking to let her in. Minutes later, the door opened and Sam took her inside.

“What is it?” He asked immediately. 

She gathered up what was left of her dignity and took a breath to calm herself. “While I was trapped with Lucifer, he, um- well he-” she heard her voice crack and she looked down at her shaking hands. ‘I shouldn’t be here. I can get rid of this babe on my own.’ She took another shuddering breath and realized her eyes had welled up with tears. ‘Stop Rowena! Don’t cry, especially in front of this bambot.’ 

But her tears fell on their own accord. ‘Stop, stop now! Don’t be weak!’ She screamed at herself. “I’m pregnant.” She heard herself say. 

A look of confusion followed by realization then surprise, then concern. 

“Oh.” Was all Sam said. 

“I just need to talk to your feathered friend. I need to know if this is a nephilim.” Rowena explained after composing herself. 

Sam quickly nodded and went to go wake Dean up from his sleep. She heard them whisper in the hall about it. About her. About the thing growing inside her. She heard a flapping of wings and knew Feathers had joined them. Castiel walked out of the hall a moment later.

He looked at her face in sympathy and then looked down at her stomach. 

“I don’t think it’s a nephilim. Angels would have gone crazy on Angel Radio, but I’ll just in case.” Castiel said, moving closer to her. He looked up into her eyes, silently asking for her approval. She nodded.

Gently, she felt Castiel touch her still flat stomach, felt a gentle invasion of pure power and felt it leave her body.

“It’s not a nephilim.” Rowena let out a breath she hadn’t known she’d been holding. “But it isn’t human.”

Just as quick as the relief, panic settled into her mind.

“What do you mean? What is it?” She said, hating the panic evident in her voice. 

“Well, I don’t know what it is.” Castiel said. “I assume you want it gone though.”

“Well of course I do. What makes you think I want another one!” Rowena all but yelled. She was beginning to lose control ‘What the hell is inside me?’

“Ok.” Castiel said in resignation. He obviously didn’t want to kill the fetus. It was against his angelic nature. But after all he’s done, he can do this. “This is going to hurt.” Castiel warned Rowena.

“Just get on with it.” The red haired witch said impatiently.

Castiel moved his hand in a thrusting motion towards Rowena’s stomach as she braced herself, but instead of intense pain, she felt a surge of power leave her body. She had never felt so much power.

Rowena opened her eyes to see the two hunters and the angel on the floor on the other side of the room.  
“What the hell, Rowena! I thought you said you wanted it gone.” Dean groaned, picking himself up from the floor.

“I didn’t do anything you bloody bambot. What happened?” She defended herself. 

“It wasn’t her.” Castiel said, already picking himself up from the floor and walking cautiously over to Rowena. “That was angelic power. The baby didn’t want to die.”

“The baby? But I thought you said it wasn’t a nephilim.” Sam said, rubbing his head from the pain of an impending headache.

“It’s not. But it isn’t human.” Castiel explained. “It kind of like when Sam was born, with the extra abilities. Except, this time it isn’t demon powered. It’s angel powered.” He looked over at Rowena. “And it can’t be killed.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rowena's first week in the Winchester "Household."

Rowena “woke up” to sound of male voices outside her room. Really, she hadn’t been able to sleep, not since Castiel revealed what the thing inside her stomach was. Quietly, she got out of bed and padded over to the door.

“She can’t keep staying here.” She heard Dean’s voice. “She’s dangerous and has tried to kill us too many time before.” 

Rowena stepped away from the door. “Not recently.” She said to herself. It was the same argument she heard over the past week when Sam had invited her stay. And despite Dean clearly not want her to stay, Castiel thought it was a good idea. The baby would be a target of any angel that got near her. In order to control the situation and control whatever it is that was growing inside her, it had to be contained. Otherwise, we might end up with another prophesied vessel for Lucifer to take control of. 

Rowena went over to the full length mirror in “her” room. It didn’t really feel like a room. More like a cell. ‘That’s what pregnancy does to you.’ She thought bitterly. She looked down at her belly. So far, she’d been pregnant for a month. However, she just noticed something that was entirely to different for a one month fetus. She had a baby bump. She remembered that she didn’t start showing until three months in when she was pregnant with Fergus. 

“Oh, bloody hell.” She muttered as realization dawned on her. She hadn’t told Fergus yet. “Crap, crap, crap.” She muttered over and over again. 

Before she could panic any further, she heard a knock on her door. “Come in.” She called absently without any hesitation knowing it was the younger Winchester. Sam had already seen her naked when he walked in on her after taking a shower. She gave a small smile at the memory of his face when he saw her in all her glory. God, she wished she had a camera. And Dea, well, Dean wouldn’t have knocked. 

“Hey, breakfast is ready. Are you hungry?” Sam asked her politely. 

Rowena gave him a look that screamed “Are you serious?” 

He was the only one that actually being decent to her. It was unnerving. Rowena was used to the whole angry Winchester, the sarcastic Winchester, the untrusting Winchester. 

“I’m going to take that as a yes.” Sam said quickly. 

“With t-” Rowena was about to say.

“Tea” Sam smiled. He actually smiled at Rowena. And Rowena found herself smiling back. “I know. I remember.”

With that, Sam left the witch’s room. She turned back to her full length mirror, but this time only to fix her hair, the growing bump on her belly forgotten. 

____________________________________________________________

It was the most awkward breakfast so far between the Winchesters and herself. 

Rowena was sitting at the table, eating or the Winchester’s would put it, nibbling on the eggs and toast Sam had made her. She was an incredibly slow eater and Dean would often complain about it. But it was completely silent. Sam kept glancing over at Rowena, but not once would meet her eyes. Dean ignored her completely. Not even one sarcastic remark was thrown her way.

Finally, she had enough of the silence. “Ok, what the fuck is wrong with you?” Sam choked on his food at the hearing the word ‘fuck’ come out of her mouth. He had actually never heard her say that. 

“What do you mean?” Sam asked. 

“You guys are are too quiet. If that’s what you wanted angsty quietness, you should go sit in the impala.” Rowena said. 

Suddenly, a wave of nausea hit her like a ton of bricks. She covered her mouth and bolted for the kitchen, dumping the contents of her stomach into the trashcan. Seconds later, to her surprise, she felt soothing circles on her back and someone holding her hair back. 

She looked up to see Sam there. He was always there. She hadn’t had a single moment this week without him. 

“And you, what is with the touchy, feely stuff? When did you start liking me?” She all but yell at Sam. 

“What?” He said, looking like a kicked puppy. 

“That. That face right there is what.” She said, waving her hand exasperated. “You are being so nice to me. Why?” 

He looked into her eyes and Rowena was taken back by the range of emotion in them. It was just pity, there was hate, there was hurt, there was… love? No, it can’t be. That’s not what she’s seeing. 

“I know what it’s like to be a captive of Lucifer.” Was all Sam said before he left Rowena in the kitchen, shocked.   
What was she supposed to do? Stay away from? Chase after him?

It seems like she already made her decision when she walk out of the kitchen, passed the elder Winchester, and towards Sam’s room. Without knocking, she entered. She saw his form on the bed, turned away from her. 

Everything came rushing to her at once. Fear, concern, self doubt, vulnerability, weakness. She could hear the alarms bells going off in her head. ‘Run! Don’t go into this. Don’t make this mistake!’ But whatever her mind told her to do, she did the opposite. 

Quietly, she walked up to Sam’s bed, reached out, and put a hand out to his back. A few seconds later and he turned to her. They stared into each other’s eyes for what seem like an eternity. Quietly, again, Sam moved over in his bed and Rowena crawled in. They didn’t dare touch, but the feeling that the other was there, that there was another person there that knew what it felt like to be with Lucifer, was all the comfort they needed. 

And finally, for the first time the whole week, Rowena finally slept. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crowley finds out

WEEK 4

This week, Feathers had practically moved into the bunker. And Castiel had Rowena under constant surveillance. He was called up because she had plumped up overnight. 

One night, she woke with searing pain in her abdomen, letting out a piercing scream. Sam was the first at her side and Dean immediately called his feathered companion. Before their very eyes, Rowena had grown to the size of a woman finishing her second trimester. Castiel believes it has to do with it being half witch/half angel. That type of hybrid hasn't happened as far as they knew. 

That didn't stop Sam. The only time they saw him was when he was researching anything that could help with the baby. Dean soon learned Rowena was the only one who could drag him away from his books and to sleep. He thought is was crazy. He and his brother were Rowena’s enemies. Suddenly, it was if Rowena and Sam could read each other's mind.

So when he saw the heavily pregnant witch and his brother both curled together on the catch, books scattered around them, he didn't react. He actually caught himself smiling at how much bigger Sam was than Rowena, but they looked so natural together. 

‘Woah, there Dean.’ Dean stopped himself. ‘They look like nothing together. They are not together in any way. Sam is just nice and Rowena is in trouble.’ 

He heard a flap of feathers and turned around to see the creature with a twinkle in his eye. But before he even had the chance to say hello, Castiel was by Rowena’s side. 

“Rowena, you need to wake up. We need to go now!” Castiel urged, shaking the witch's shoulder slightly. 

“Huh, wha-” Rowena slowly woke up. 

“I can't believe it!” All their heads snapped to where the angry english voice came from. “You're knocked up!” Crowley looked over at the close proximity between his mother and Moose. “Oh, don't tell me it's his. Even  _ you _ can do better, Mother.” 

“Fergus, it’s not-” Rowena tried to say, but was once again cut off by the demon king.

“I’m not calling you ‘Daddy.’” Crowley spat at the younger Winchester. Sam just stood there with the most priceless expression on his face. He looked over at Dean for help, but his brother was just trying not to laugh. Rowena tried to stand, but it was way to hard to that without looking awkward and unintimidating. 

“Can you guys just not mess up something once? Do you think the world needs something that is half hunter/half witch? Dear god, I missed it when the world was ending.” Crowley yelled. 

“Fergus -”

“And you, mother! You’ve been all high and mighty about finding a rich husband to get out of the supernatural life and then you pull something like this!” Crowley yelled.

That’s when Rowena snapped. “ _ Abi!”  _ Rowena yelled, throwing Crowley across the room. 

“It's not his, Fergus.” Rowena finally said. 

“So, were you ever going to tell me? It looks like you’ve hid it for nine months!” Crowley yelled, picking himself up from the ground.

“It’s not like I could have sent you a bloody facebook notification, Fergus. I didn’t have a choice.” She yelled. The room went dead quiet. You could have dropped a pin and you would still have heard it. The Winchesters and their angel thought it best to leave, but with one look from Rowena, stayed. The room stayed silent, no one had even made a peep. It felt like an eternity before anyone spoke.

“What do you mean ‘not your choice’?” Crowley asked, his tone of voice was deadly. 

Rowena let out a shuddering breath she had been holding. She reigned in her magic and the baby’s at the same time. She knew one wrong move and she could kill everyone in the room. “After you  _ left _ me,” She glared at him. “Lucifer had taken me to his vessel’s cabin and he--, well he took advantage of me.” Rowena took a breath to calm her rapidly beating heart and make the baby feel like everything’s alright. It almost made her tore off Castiel’s head the other day when he wouldn't leave her alone. 

Another long silent moment passed. The hunters in the background didn’t dare make a noise in fear of being killed by the witch and her demon son.

“Are you not going to say anything, Fergus?” Rowena asked, getting impatient. 

Crowley looked down at Rowena stomach, then back up at his mother’s eyes. “Is it a nephilim?” 

Rowena was shocked. ‘That was all he could say. HE LEFT ME THERE! THIS IS ALL HIS FAULT!’ She grew angrier and angrier by the minute. She hadn’t noticed, but the room began to rumble, no doubt due to her emotions playing on the baby’s powers. 

She felt a hand on her shoulder and looked over to see the younger Winchester. She didn’t know why, but the touch anchored her and brought her back to reality. She reigned in her emotions and took a deep breath. The room stopped rumbling. 

“What the hell was that?” Crowley said, an angel blade already in hand. To everyone’s surprise, it was Dean who stepped in front of Rowena protectively. 

“That was your baby brother.” Dean said. “And no, it’s not nephilim.” A small smile swelled on Rowena’s face as she looked on at Dean. She had gotten close to the older hunter. She had never expected Dean to stand up for her though. Come to think of it, he’s become a lot more protective of her, while still remaining the sarcastic asshole he’s always been. 

Crowley furrowed his brow and stared down at his mother’s stomach. “How are you this far along?”

Dean took a more relaxed stance, but didn’t move. 

“The baby is still angel powered. We already tried killing it and it tried to kill us back.” Dean explained.

“It protected itself.” Rowena snapped. ‘Woah, where did that come from?’ She had never been protective of the baby. It’s been a nuisance since its inception. 

“It’s not a normal pregnancy. Castiel thinks the baby might be born by next week.” Sam said, trying to be helpful and diffuse the situation. 

Another eternal silence settled in the room. 

“Could you give us a minute?” Crowley finally spoke. Castiel was the first to move, followed by Dean when the angel pulled him away in fear of him attacking Crowley. Rowena gave Sam a look reassuring him she would be ok. It was the only thing that could make him leave.

Once everyone was gone, Crowley finally asked the question burning in his mind. 

“Are you going to keep it after it's born?” 

Rowena would be lying if she said she hadn’t thought about it. What would she do with it after it was born? If she did give it away, who would she give it to? Any witch would drain its power. Any angel would kill it. Any demon would raise it as the next dark prince. And no human could handle it. 

“Aye.” She heard herself say. It shocked both mother and son. Did she really just agree to keep the devil’s spawn force upon her?

She did. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Review


End file.
